second_life_rankerfandomcom-20200214-history
Yeon-woo's Abilities/Skills
*Note: The (%) signifies the proficiency. As the value increases as the number of chapters increase, it is not a set value and increases in accordance to the number of English translated chapters. * Draconic Eyes (龍魔眼), (%) - Eyes of a dragon. Sees through the truth. Can partially peek into an object or person’s abilities. ** Able to strike into the opponent’s flaws * Sense Strengthening (%) - The five senses are greatly improved. * Foresight (Special), (%) - Can see a certain amount of time into the future. * Physical Resistance (%) ** When active, resistance to physical attacks increases. In some cases, high resistance to a variety of status effects will be invoked. ** Physical Resistance will be effective against external impact. It will minimize the impact from an attack and will also relieve pain ** Poison, burn, frostbite, panic (stun), hallucination and curse resistance. * Combat Will (%) ** Through perseverance and an indomitable will, you burn with fighting spirit no matter the circumstances. While focusing on combat, Thought Acceleration (思考加速) allows quick decision making. * Bathory’s Vampiric Sword, (%) ** Skill Rank: Number 66 ** Description: The Vampire Lord’s most prized weapon’s true form. It can drain the life energy out of its opponents and devour their souls. ** ➼ Blood Mark *** If the target is struck with a critical blow, the target will be inflicted with ‘bleed’. Targets under the effect of bleed will receive a certain percentage of the weapon’s damage as damage over time. ** ➼ Power of the Vampire Lord *** Drain the target’s energy and extort a portion of the target’s attribute points. If proficiency reaches its maximum, the target’s skills can also be stolen. * Reinforced Physique - Reinforced Physique toughened up the body and made it tireless. In particular, the self-healing ability gave him the advantage of reducing his chances of suffering a serious injury during critical situations. It is ultimately the component of the Dragon Body and as Yeon-woo's succession rate increases, the strength of his Physique will also increase. ** Description: Heart of flame and flesh of frost. The fire and frost element fused together granting great immunity and resistance. Fatigue does not build up easily. ** ➼ Flame Heart: A heart embracing fire energy. Increases cardio respiratory endurance and healing power. Stamina is greatly increased. *** Affinity towards fire element has increased by 30%. ** ➼ Frost Crest: Makes the body tougher. Increases resistance against physical impact and curses. *** Affinity towards water element has increased by 30%. * Heat Wave (熱風), (%)→ Flame Infusion - Bathory’s Vampiric Sword has extracted the essence from the target, successfully stealing a part of the target’s skill ** Rating: D+ ** Description: Downgraded form of Hargan’s (Lizardman King) innate skill, Heat Wave. Imbues the desired tool with fire. Fire of higher temperature can be created depending on the skill proficiency. * Shunpo (瞬歩), (%) - You will now be able to move swiftly. Your senses will also be improved, enhancing your physical abilities. ** Description: A skill that used to be acquired only by select soldiers within the Dark Elves. Allows users employ light movements and quicker attacks. The speed increases in proportion to its proficiency. ** Rating: C- ** ➼ Nimble Movement *** Attack speed is temporarily increased during activation. Attack speed is doubled for five seconds after killing an enemy, and the chance to inflict critical damage increases by 7%. * Magic Circuit (%) ** Rating: C ** Description: Dragons are known as a race blessed by Mana since time immemorial. And those who are blessed by such dragons are given the ability to control mana. The control range and the amount of controllable mana increases with proficiency. Sometimes, it is possible to handle Mana Streams.